1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bed for baby carriages and particularly to a collapsible bed for baby carriages. The collapsible bed is capable of taking the form of a chair if desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Originally or at least when the baby carriage was first proposed, it was of the so-called "box type" in which a baby is comfortably held in the baby carriage. For babies, therefore, the box type is preferable from the standpoint of their growth and the box type is superior to other types as far as liveableness, or comfortableness are concerned. However, the change of times has gradually taken the edge off such baby-centered construction concept and placed more importance on the convenience of baby carriages as a means for conveying babies. For example, the chair type has predominated in baby carriages and, further, because of the use as a means of transportation, collapsible small-sized baby carriages are most popular. This is an inevitable consequence of various changes in life style and is one of the needs of the times.
The pursuit of the convenience of baby carriages as a means for conveying babies, as described above, cannot be disregarded as an important point in developing a new baby carriage. However, it seems necessary to go back to the starting point to think over what construction a baby carriage should have which does not hamper a baby's growth and reduce the liveableness and convenience of use of a baby carriage.